Wood Nymphs
Frolicking tree sprites, Wood Nymphs are protectors of the forest who are always in the company of a Satyr. In addition to protecting and nourishing the forest, the Nymphs are bestowed with the responisibility of guarding the Eternal Spring, waterfall and brook of water only brought forth at the request of their Satyr. Quick Facts Notable Powers: Alter the Cycle of Plant Life, Power Granting, Teleportation, Immortality Distinctive Characteristics: Each Nymph where's a drop of water from the Spring aroung their neck, Green colored dresses Tull Attacks a Satyr and His Nymphs As the Nymphs were dancing around listening to their Satyr's music, the demon Tull appeared and destroyed the Satyr. As the Nypmhs cowered in fear, they asked the demon what he wanted and he told them he wanted them to show him the Eternal Spring or else they would end up like their Satyr. A Nymphs told him that only the Satyr can tell them when to reveal the Spring, but then Tull told them that he was telling them to reveal it but the Nymphs then managed to escape, vanishing into the woods as Tull launched a fire ball at them. The demon then yelled that he would find them. The Elders Alert Leo While the sisters were talking, Leo orbed in and told them that the Elders had alerted him that a trio of Nymphs had been spotted in the city and they were worried about exposure. Piper and Paige told him that it didn't make sense, because they never abandon the forest unless they were flushed out by a demon. They then told him they would get right on it and search the Book of Shadows. Frolicking in Public As a man played the flute near a fountain, the three Nymphs appeared and began dancing around him, thinking he was their new Satyr. They wondered why the man was playing the same melody and suggested that maybe the man didn't recognize them as Nymphs., thinking the crowd that formed around him watching them were there to adorn him as their Satyr. But amongst the crowd was the demon Tull plotting to have them unearth the Eternal Spring. : Two police officers then emerged from the crowd telling the Nymphs that they have had their fun and it was time to go but as the crowd jeered at the officers, a Nymph asked what they should do, another one suggested that they flee and they ran off in nearby trees, vanishing. As Tull stood watching watching the trees. He then teleported back to his brother, Xavier playing the Satyr's flute, hoping he could master the Satyr's tune. But Tull told him it was a waste of time because only the Satyr could have the Nymphs reveal the Eternal Spring. They were lost with their natural element, confused without nature surrounding them. The Godiva Girls and Death of a Nymph Having to flee the forest and out of their natural element, the Nymphs became confused in the city and stumbled upon a fountain where they rejoiced around it. Their rejoicing was caught on tape and played on the news, attracting major attention to the women, who were deemed the Godiva Girls by unsuspecting humans. Phoebe informed her sisters where they were last seen, telling them that it was a fountain in Town Plaza, but Piper scried for evil and discovered if they went back their, evil would be waiting for them. : When night fell, the sisters travelled to the fountain and awaited the Nymphs and the demon that was after them. As Piper and Paige argued because Paige believed they were in the wrong location, the Nymphs materialized inside the fountain and while they were splashing about, the demon Tull materialized tried to attack the three beings and managed to kill one with a blast of fire asking for the Spring but Piper managed to blow up the demon's arm causing him to retreat. The two sisters and the two Nymphs then retreated to Halliwell Manor. Transforming Paige into a Nymph Back at the Manor, Daisy and Miranda frolicked about wanting to go outside into the backyard telling them they needed to find their new Satyr but Piper held them back telling them they had to stay in the Manor or the demon would get to them. The Nymphs told them that they were being suffocated in doors and needed to frolick freely outside. : One of the Nymphs caused flowers to bloom as she told Paige that nature was a part of them and that they have to preserve it and nurture it. She reminded the Nymph that they have to preserve the Nymphs from the demon and as Leo came into the room, the Nymphs were drawn to him thinking he was their new Satyr and danced around him, wondering who the "sexy beast" was. : Piper then wondered that since they just lost a sister, it meant they should be grieving over her death, but the Nymphs explained that they don't mourn death, they celebrate it; it's the way of nature, the Eternal Spring guaranteed life would always be renewed in the forest, meaning she would be reborn. If not in the plants and tree, then in the wind and rain that brings them sustainance. But they did say without her, they may not be able to find their new Satyr because it required three Nymphs to perform their dance or they may not hear his call. : Piper asked them if they can summon the Eternal Spring, why would they need a Satyr, but the Nymphs laughed saying because it was the way it had always been. When Paige asked if they knew who the demon was, they told them all they knew was that he wanted them to bring about the Eternal Spring for him so he could drink from it and become immortal. Phoebe then arrived home and the sisters told Leo to watch the Nymphs but he brought them back to the sisters when he heard Wyatt crying. The Nymphs then caused rose that Phoebe brought in to bloom, telling them they needed to find their Satyr. : The Nymphs danced around the sisters, realizing that Paige could be their new sister. In the kitchen, they told Phoebe and Paige that people take the forest for granted thinking that it would always be there and Phoebe told them that that was why they had to help them, so they could protect the forest. Phoebe left and then they kissed each of her cheeks causing Paige to transform into a Nymph and told her she was the one who would help them find their new Satyr. : Jason Dean arrived at the door and Phoebe went to answer it, and the Nymphs followed and began to dance around him, thinking he was their new Satyr. Jason then told her that she found the Godiva Girls, who he wanted to get a story about. But then the Nymphs dance away through the Manor door in search for their new Satyr. : They then went to P3 where the two Nymphs were confused but Paige told them, that they told her all they would have to do was dance and their Satyr would find them and Paige told them to follow her. Piper and Leo then tracked them to the club but they heard a man playing the flute at the fountain, it was {Xavier], Tull's brother. The three Nymphs then appeared in the trees and began to dance around the demon. : At the Manor the sisters tried to figure out why Paige was turned into a Nymph, finding an entry in the Book of Shadows that said only certain types of Magical creatures can be turned into a Nymph. Piper asked Leo what kind of magical creature Paige was and he suggested that she was maybe the kind that needed a change and wanted to have some fun because she was working around the clock lately with Wiccan duties. Piper then suggested that they try thinking outside the box like Paige was doing and told Phoebe about a spell Paige was working on to located the Nymphs that required the four elements of nature. And they found matches for fire, a water bottle for water, a fan for wind and Piper went out to get some dirt to represent earth. Tull Has the Nymphs Reveal the Spring At Tull walked through the woods Paige and the two Nymphs danced around him and frolicked but Paige asked him if they should be worried about the demon who killed the other Nymph and he was infuriated and yelled at the Nymphs telling them to stop asking question. The two Nymphs told Paige that they aren't supposed to question their Satyr and that all they need to know is that they protect and nourish the forest while caring for their Satyr. : The two Nymphs then stood afront a rock and placed their hands above it, they then teleported to wooded hilly area revealing the Eternal Spring. Piper and Phoebe found Xavier and vanquished him and waited for Tull to return but at the Spring, the demon drank from the Spring, to which Paige said she thought no one was supposed to drink from it, but as the Nymphs told her no one was, Tull was imbued with immortality from the water. The two Nymphs then told him that they should leave, still thinking that he was their Satyr. The demon told them that their Satyr was dead and that he was Tull, the brother of Xavier and son of Naides and he told the Nymphs that there were no witches there to protect him. But then Paige transformed back into her normal self and told the Nymphs to close the Spring. Tull yelled no and hit Paige sending her flying backwards bashing her head into a large rock. : The Nymphs quickly closed the Spring and Tull gather water from it in his water bottle. The NYmphs then fled into the forest and vanished. Tull then teleported back to where Xavier was adn the sisters told him they vanquished him and asked where Paige was. They tried using their powers and potion on the demon but he was invincible. : As the sisters tried to flee from the demon, they called Daisy and Miranda and they appeared, bringing them to Paige. They found Paige unconscious with a bloody head, the Nymphs then placed a drop of water from the Spring on the wound, healing Paige. Piper asked what it was and Miranda explained that it was a drop of water from the spring that all Nymphs wore a drop to remind them of what they protect. Paige awoke and Tull appeared. With no other way to defeat the demon, Paige cast a spell transforming him into a tree. The sisters then told the Nymphs they should try protecting the forest without a Satyr. A Nymph Defends the Charmed Ones When a trio of Leprechauns tried to persuade the magical community that the sisters were wreckless and needed to be stopped after falling for a scheme brought forth by the demon Dumain, a Wood Nymph stood in the crowd defending the Charmed Ones, reminding the magical creatures of all the sisters had done for them over the years, protecting them from the Source of All Evil, Zankou, the Avatars and all the other evil forces that attempted to kill the forces of Good. : But a group of demons attacked and the Nymph fled to seek help from Phoebe, but since Phoebe was under a spell, Phoebe ignored the Nymph's cry for help and a demon killed her as she tried to vanish into a plant. The Book of Shadows It was revealed that an entry in the Book of Shadows about Wood Nymphs exists that states only certain magical creature can be transformed into Nymphs. The other contents of the page are unknown. Images Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Beings Category: Killed by Evil Category: Season 5 Category: Season 8